Royally Ruined
6:43 Superdawnfan (Stop) This episode will now start (Stop) *theme plays which we don't have time to physically do ourselves so just pretend it happened lol* (Ella) *Starts skipping along and crosses a average house then rings the doorbell* (Ella) Is this the right address... I'm looking for a Soloman 6:44 Nobody else wanted this username *the door creaks open* *there he stands* Soloman: 'What's it to y-" *he sees who stands there and goes silent* 6:46 Superdawnfan (ella) Soloman I was trying to find you! remember how in the special I told you I needed a place to stay (Ella) is it still ok to be here? 6:46 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "......" *his face furrows* *and his eyes close* ... *yet he opens the door further anyways* 6:48 Superdawnfan (Ella) Oh thank you, you won't regret it! I can still help here you know I can garden and try to help out with a few things I won't cost too much money I got hired in an acting troupe 6:48 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "......we'll see" *he closes the door* *and heads back in* *his livin room is well decorated* *chandelier* *large Box TV* *shiny wooden fllors* *etc* 6:49 Superdawnfan (Ella) oh wow is that a private library? (ella) or at least a big book collection I love to read 6:49 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: ".....the majority of it is in the basement" 6:50 Superdawnfan (Ella) Oh that's... ok (ella) Um are you sure you want to take me in you know I didn't get approval from Susan Grimhilde I refuse to call her mom she's a queen of evil 6:52 Nobody else wanted this username *he simply sits down and starst to read the newspaper* 6:53 Superdawnfan (Ella) Thank you *she starts singing* A world I'm accepted and everything's nice And the friendliest person puts hisself at risk for mine (Ella) *hugs him* You have no idea how much this means to me I love everything about your place especially the books... 6:53 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman: "My House. My Rules. No Singing in my living room or after 10PM" *he says behind the paper sternly* 6:54 Superdawnfan (Ella) Sorry (Ella) I just it's been so long since someone cared about me but there were some huge mistakes *Flashes back to several years ago* (Hank) Happy birthday my little princess, you really are the fairest of them all (Susan) *Laughs* so what'd you wish for today (Ella) *a 7 year old youngling* just that we never fall apart as a family... (Susan) Now Ella we're finally going to leave here once and for all as much as it is fun to rule over a village I can't be here... *Flashes back to present day* (Ella) Now Augustus you made it! You came to see me 7:00 Nobody else wanted this username (Where is she ; right now to be clear?) 7:00 Superdawnfan (opening the door) (Ella) Now make sure not to touch or use anything that costs money we're here to talk and it's not my home (Ella) Oh and remember don't pee on the carpet 7:02 Nobody else wanted this username Auggy: "Right..." *he steps in* 7:02 Superdawnfan (Ella) so what did you want to see me for? (Ella) driving me on a date or just getting to know the place for when you visit? 7:05 Nobody else wanted this username Auggy: "Scouting out the place....spending time with my Pink Gold Pillar" *he smiles warmly* 7:06 Superdawnfan (Ella) *blushes* (ella) it's so nice to see a prince charming alive my mother grew somewhat bitter after hers died and has much misplaced blame 7:09 Nobody else wanted this username Auggy: "...." *he cringes a bit to himself* *familliar with the themes of parental betrayl* Auggy: "...digressing; do show me around" 7:11 Superdawnfan (Ella) this is the living room pretty obviously where Sully reads his papers and watches TV and sometimes naps on his chair (Ella) this is the kitchen where we make food out of whatever is harvested from seeds growing all year a bunch of cheap seeds saves money and occasional big meals (ella) this is the guestroom which will now be my room for a while (Ella) As you can see Sully allowed me to mark it with my signature color Pink! (Ella) this is the basement where he keeps books He seems to disregard many good ones (Ella) things were so great my mother was royalty but the incident happened... I became an issue 7:15 Nobody else wanted this username *he nods* 7:16 Superdawnfan (Ella) *Holds him* *Flashes back again to Ella's 7th birthday* (Susan) Hank what're we gonna do about money (Hank) I don't know I'd kill myself for life insurance you and my daughter are the priority (Susan) well we're running away and out of this small land we need something that can save us all after all I don't want to get forced into that arranged marriage I want my family and somewhere that's illegal and we have freedom would be great (Hank) I understand but we must be careful it's so soon and the borders are closed off Nowhere accepts royalty but here anymore and no one has even heard of this place too often surely there must be protection (ella) Mommy daddy what's the issue (Hank) Well we're going on a trip don't worry... (ella) yay we're seeing new places! (Hank) I like how you always saw the best in everything my Dear Ella (Susan) we're finally leaving... *they get in the car and ride to be attacked by guards* *An old lady dressed rather formally gets in their way (Old lady) Now listen you two we've been a lot better at spying so tell me a wish to compromise or else you will be executed! (Susan) But mother... (Old lady) This isn't a fairytale... (Old lady) who will it be first ah the little princess *she grabs ella* (Ella) what're they doing mommy?! 7:26 Nobody else wanted this username (Something tells me this is not at all what actulaly happend; What happend was so much worse that Ella's mind has repsressed it with something she can mentally handle) 7:26 Superdawnfan (Hank) Fine You may get rid of me at least I'll die in honor giving up everything than in vain taking it all all I wish is that in return you give my daughter all the riches she needs to live (Ella) but the books don't say... (Hank) It doesn't matter what the books say we live by dictatorship and unlike the books these people are a lot crueler in real life *holds her her head up* You'll be fine just... While life may not be a fairytale you'll always be daddy's princess I May lie and say the books are true but I just want you to see the best in everything because sometimes you lose it (Ella) I see the best in you and I'm losing you (Susan) how could you threaten the life of a innocent (Old lady) as he said the books are different from reality *Guards take away Hank* (Susan) NO NO! *she gets in her car and tries to drive over but can't in dear of hitting her supposed to be soon to be husband and hits the old lady* (Ella) wait for me! (Susan) If we didn't have you we'd have had the money a long time ago if we didn't have you he wouldn't have sacrificed himself! (Ella) what're you saying mommy?! (Susan) this is YOUR fault and I intend to make you suffer for it (Ella) But I didn't kill Hank White no this isn't true 7:32 Nobody else wanted this username (Now im just confused) 7:33 Superdawnfan (Susan) You got a innocent caught in a situation we live in a dictatorship not a storybook and somehow I feel good that my mom is gone! now get in the car you think I'm giving a place where you're provided everything I'll make you suffer! *She strikes her child* *Flash back to present* (what's confusing you?) 7:36 Nobody else wanted this username *refer to the above point* *this is a very.........over-the-top backstory* *and part of me thinks what really happened was a lot more mundane* 7:39 Superdawnfan (Lols fair) 7:39 Nobody else wanted this username *and Ella's mind is just exaggerating it* *anyways go on* 7:40 Superdawnfan (Ella) I used to live in an autocratic government one hidden in modern day have I ever told you auggy? (Ella) people kept on saying it's nothing like the fairytales but is it wrong to say it should be (Ella) those made princes and princesses should act like it 7:43 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: ".....*he looks stunned* .....surely you jest" Augustus: "You have no trace of Middle Eastern or Asian origin" 7:44 Superdawnfan (Ella) Well you see... you know how the earth is never fully discovered and places keep separating? 7:45 Nobody else wanted this username (OK Now im convinced she's not remembering it right) (lol) 7:47 Superdawnfan (Ella) it's not like we were locked up but.... we were made of value by riches it never developed because of the shutdown of those spreading it and while my face may be white keep in mind I'm always wearing a face of white an island was found after a great disaster earthquakes and tsunamis well (Ella) things may move and the island grew it was in a disclosed location it got bigger but there became a war due to differences of culture (Ella) and in the end (Ella) a great many died and they stole anything of value to force people to work in the system my mothers mother had killed and killed and due to not wanting to be put at the bottom she married into royalty (Ella) we slowly grew more and more civilized however few saw the outside world and if someone of importance were to take a great leave they'd need approval but the queen was cruel and oppressive (Ella) Disasters make nature and the human of all things is naturally selfish causing it's own disaster if anyone we're to come up and say there were a way to overthrow her they would be executed royalty having what the tribes hadn't (Ella) I Know it sounds ridiculous and no one believes me... (Ella) but if I were to have things my way that'd never have happened I do not wish to look down on a queen nor have her kill my dad I just things changed and anytime my books said different I pointed it out but life isn't the books it's cruel and I just wish that someone would tell me it's ok... (Ella) While life may not be a fairytale people get put in positions of fairytales and often it's abused for once I wish it wasn't... (Ella) you don't believe me do you? 7:55 Nobody else wanted this username Auggy: "...." *he's frozen and not exactly sure how to respond* 7:57 Superdawnfan (Ella) do you think I'm crazy? everyone else seems to think so (Ella) Susan knows she has told me a many times before even yesterday how it's my fault... I know it seems a little out there... but the reason I act so out there, fuzzy warm princess is making light of tragedy. Everyone tells me life is not a fairytale, but tyrants should die, and it's time that fairytales we're true. Time that those who had great tragedies happen should get a happy ending but most of the time get stolen from for their innocence (Ella) Sorry you think it's ridiculous don't you? 4:53 Nobody else wanted this username (Once again; a crazy person asking another crazy person that question doesnt yield good answers) (lol) 4:55 Superdawnfan (Doesn't change who she's asking) 4:56 Nobody else wanted this username (I know) Auggy: "......." *the question leaves him silent; unsure of a response* 4:57 Superdawnfan (Leo) *barges in* Hey Sully let me in the house augustus what's wrong (Leonard) why're you two so quiet? did I interrupt a private moment? (leonard) oh or we're you gonna *whispers to Ella* you don't have to ruin your first time because you feel like no one will ever love you, trust me you can do much better (Ella) Ummm 5:04 Nobody else wanted this username *lol* Auggy: "....*expression sours* we were not but.......your not very quiet much; i hear you loud and clear Leo....." 5:08 Superdawnfan (leonard) *Whispery voice* that's half the point 5:12 Nobody else wanted this username *his expression scowls at Leo* 5:14 Superdawnfan (Ella) oh god pain always starts with passiveness please don't let hatred consume you *Shows 7-year old Ella and a young Susan after Hank White was executed running away* (Ella) It's it's my fault for daddy's death? the bruise it hurts... why do you want to take away my happiness after they taken away yours he died for me wouldn't he want us to be happy (Susan) *Sighs* that's why I can't leave you you'll always be my girl *kisses her on the head and pats her head gently* sorry I struck you I do love you ella... you're all that's left of him that's what makes this so hard why did what we make have to come out and destroy something in return?! (Ella) I- I- I didn't do anything *Present day* (Ella) STOP IT! DON'T CAUSE MORE PAIN I THOUGHT WAS OVER! (leonard) *Backs away* um wow 5:22 Nobody else wanted this username *Auggy steps far back* Auggy: "Ella! What's wrong?" 5:24 Superdawnfan (Ella) I just- My mom she had violent mood swings the day my dad died she still acted like half a mom she still saw me as her daughter *crying* but (Ella) She also saw me as a burden and tried acting sweet for who she loved in the end she was consumed by hatred and she wants me as much as she wants me dead she drank a lot and had several times hurt me physically and emotionally pinning the death of my father on me and why can't life be a fairy tale *in absolute tears* 5:28 Nobody else wanted this username Auggy: "...." 5:31 Superdawnfan (Ella) I can't think of anything worse than those moments... I wish I could go back my parents read me fairytales I sat on my mom's lap fell asleep and dad took me to bed they'd both kiss me goodnight as I was falling asleep... they taught me these were the true rules but after seeing what happened with a genuine queen in charge the one who executed my dad... and my mom was a princess forced into a arranged marriage the closest to a fairy tale sucked but it's what gave the best of my parents and childhood... people don't believe me but they would if they saw my mother... she has a tape and played it to me to remind me my dad died for me but by the time anyone hears it hasn't been discovered and made obvious on media they think it's a lie I got reminded everyday (Ella) my dad would've wanted me to live a fairytale the books are the best of my parents I miss them (Ella) but my dad is dead and my mom will never be the same (Ella) Please stop bickering and learn that you're lucky in this society people are working for you not putting you down... (ella) *Cries and remembers a time* *Susan tucks Ella in as Hank reads Snow White* (Hank) and she awoke after true loves kiss broke the curse of the poisoned apple (Susan) She always did remind me of Snow white (Ella) *hugs them before she passes out and simply says* I love you I don't know what I'd do without you... (Stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (Stop)